Prantöm, Eté, Otöm: Las otras Tres Estaciones
by vaheme
Summary: Para las Hadas, los Guardianes no tienen razón de ser. Por eso cuando ascienden a Invierno a un puesto tan alto e irónico, los otro tres espíritus están enojados, y desafían a su maldición para conspirar en contra de Hivër, ese espíritu terrible al que las criaturas huyen y temen dé; pero, ¿quién es Jack Frost? Ellas han llegado a poner de cabeza el mundo de los Guardianes.
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos! Estoy terriblemente encantada de que me acompañen en ésta nueva aventura, que será un FanFic de Rise of the Guardians. ¿Que qué pasó con mis otras historias que aún no están terminadas, dicen? No se preocupen, puesto que a medida que reciba la inspiración o tenga el tiempo para escribirlas, las iré actualizando ya un poco más constantemente que el último año; espero. Sólo necesito un poco de apoyo y de paciencia.

Antes de que comiences a leer la pequeña introducción obligatoria que tengo preparada, les invito a dejar en claro que no he leído los libros. Todo en cuanto al diseño de los personajes originales estará inspirado en lo que pude ir recolectando de las películas; de modo que igualmente tomaré libertad en cuanto al pasado y el Origen de cada uno de los Guardianes que se ofrezca describir y que no venga especificada en la versión de Dreamworks. Así mismo, quiero no dejar en duda que la leyenda de las hermanas de las cuatro estaciones la tomé de un libro, pero que igualmente tomaré libertad creativa en cuanto a definir todo lo que a éstos personajes mitológicos se refiere, con excepción de un par de referencias.

Dicho ésto aclaro que:

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Nada referente a Rise of the Guardians me pertenece. Ni a la mitología Celta.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

El Hada de la Primavera es la menor de las Cuatro Hermanas y a la que más admiran las Criaturas Mágicas; la más noble y serena, y a la que todos miman.

Por algún motivo, siempre era así como el que sea que estuviese a punto de hablar acerca de ella, empezaba a relatar su historia. Tal vez era una cosa de hechizo; o tal vez como siempre se ha hecho de ésa manera, la demás gente sigue aquella regla no-escrita por costumbre. Como fuese; aquello era completamente cierto. Primavera se distinguía de sus hermanas por ser dulce y humilde, alegre y bondadosa. Si bien, esto no significaba de dejaba de ser un hada con todas las características de la regla.

Y es que las hadas, a pesar de haber sido desde siempre buscadas y admiradas por el hombre, no encuentran en la raza humana nada bello ni útil que merezca preservarse. No es que vean a los humanos como un desperdicio o unos parásitos; pero sí los consideran inútiles y torpes. Las hadas, como puede concluirse, no entienden el concepto de los Guardianes y no apoyan el hecho de proteger algo que a la larga terminará echándose a perder. Porque si bien no aprecian ni soportan al Hombre, disfrutan a veces de tener contacto y jugar con algunos niños y jóvenes. Es por eso que hay que tener cuidado, porque a pesar de su belleza cuando adquieren forma humana —cosa que hacen para burlarse de la predecibilidad y estupidez de los mayores—, un adulto jamás debe de confiarse si se encuentra a alguna de éstas criaturas, puesto a que si ella, que la mayoría del tiempo es invisible, decide mostrarse ante ti, es porque tiene planeado timarte. Por supuesto hay ciertas excepciones, pero las Hadas que han decidido ponerse al servicio del Hombre y ser buenas con ellos están, para las más poderosas y más frívolas, en una categoría aparte. Toothiana por ejemplo, y como todas las pequeñas a su cargo, han prometido ante MiM que jamás adquirirían completamente una forma humana —ni siquiera con alas—, para no ser una prueba física de la burla que las de su raza cometen en contra de los Hombres, que es a la raza a la que ellas han jurado servir y proteger.

También, hay que saber que si las Hadas permanecen invisibles para nosotros, es porque ellas viven en un mundo astral que ocupa el mismo tiempo y el espacio del nuestro, y no tienen interés de mezclarse entre nosotros. Para ser conscientes de éste mundo, hay que tener un Favor Especial o ser una de ellas mismas. Sólo con creer en ellas no basta.

Hay Hadas a todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, desarrollando toda clase de tareas que tienen que ver con lo que nosotros llamamos a veces el Mundo Natural, o el Mundo Orgánico. Algunas son patronas de ciertos fenómenos naturales o representan alguna clase de pecado, acción o pensamiento, y las otras son tan habilidosas que adivinan el futuro y son capaces de advertir sobre las calamidades —cuando están de humor para ayudar a alguien—. Las restantes son las más poderosas, y reinan sobre todas las demás como deidades. Cuatro de ellas se reparten su reinado en todos lugares, pero nunca al mismo tiempo: son las Hadas de las Estaciones; un grupo de hermanas que ofendieron terriblemente al padre que las creó. Es por eso que están malditas, y condenadas a no verse jamás, se mueven con la traslación del mundo llevando su reinado con ellas. Todos los fenómenos naturales les rinden obediencia.

Ésta, es la historia de lo que sucedió cuando se enteraron de que Invierno había sido ascendida a un puesto que ellas jamás hubieran creído que merecería, o que deseara.

* * *

Corto, ¿no?

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y que al mismo tiempo esperen mucho de ésta pequeña historia que estoy comenzando a tejer.

¡Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo!

Besos.


	2. El Círculo de Ceniza

¡Hola de nuevo a mis queridos lectores! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo Chapter para ésta historia que espero todos y cada uno de ustedes disfrute. ¿Que dónde están mis otras actualizaciones, dicen? El Trato está ya escrito hasta el capítulo 27 y Oliva, hasta el 12. Sólo necesito revisarlos, y subiré el contenido en cuanto esté listo.

 **DISCLAMIER:** Nada referente a Rise of the Guardians ni a la mitología Celta, me pertenece.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **LA MARCA DE CENIZA**

Estaba a punto de llover. Bunnymund miró al cielo mientras su nariz se movía ansiosa, y luego se volvió hacia su compañera que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia de él, resultando aún visible incluso entre la espesura de la vegetación del bosque. La larga cabellera rubia de Sophie brillaba la luz natural que estaba a punto de extinguirse, creando un efecto dorado. El Pooka sonrió con gesto paternal antes de llamarla a gritos.

—¡Sophie, apresúrate! ¡Está a punto de llover!

La niña —que ya no estaba tan pequeña— le sonrió de regreso desde su posición, corriendo hacia él en medio de saltos y haciendo rebotar la canasta llena de huevos que llevaba en la mano.

Desde que la había conocido, Sophie se había vuelto para Bunnymund algo parecido a lo que su hermano Jamie era para Jack Frost: un favorito. Desde aquella época peligrosa en la que había terminado conociéndola, no había dejado de ponerse en contacto con ella, visitándola cada que podía. El Pooka jamás le negaba a la niña la oportunidad de verlo, ni nada que estuviera bajo la posibilidad de ser cumplido por él mismo, realmente. Era tan consentida por él que los últimos años incluso la llevaba consigo para esconder los huevos de pascua. Sophie no era ninguna ingenua, y sabía que lo que hacía era más por diversión que por que en realidad ella resultase de alguna utilidad para su Mito favorito, pero aun así disfrutaba cada día antes de la Pascua como si fuera su propio cumpleaños. En el calendario, aquél acontecimiento era tan importante para ella que incluso se preparaba con días de anticipación. Se compraba un vestido nuevo y muy floreado, limpiaba bien sus zapatos deportivos e incluso se escapaba cada tarde con sus pinceles favoritos a la madriguera para intentar pintar algunos huevos por sí misma. Pascua era su festividad favorita del año, casi tanto como el invierno era la estación favorita de Jamie. Pero para ella la fiesta duraba mucho menos, así que intentaba aprovechar cada minuto lo más que podía, sin perder la positividad, la alegría y el carisma que tan fuertemente estaban incrustados con amor en el corazón de su protector, como parte de un retrato que no se borraría jamás y él terminaría guardando con aferrado sentimiento durante mucho tiempo.

La niña había crecido mucho, pero no tanto aún como para superarlo a él en estatura. Esto le provocaba cierto temor a Bunny. Quizá también por eso a él no le gustaba negarle nada a la niña, porque sabía que llegaría el momento en el que ya no podría verla jamás, y quizá incluso terminaría olvidándolo. A él no le gustaba mucho pensar al respecto y por eso al igual que ella, intentaba disfrutar al máximo de cada minuto a su lado; a su manera claro está.

Gracias a Bunnymund, Sophie había ya descubierto más de la mitad del mundo. Se había acostumbrado a las altas velocidades en la que viajaba su protector, y al olor húmedo y dulce de los caminos subterráneos. Éste era —de hecho—, su medio de transporte favorito. Ella disfrutaba terriblemente de la manera en la que Bunnymund saltaba, y lo cómoda que ella se sentía acurrucada en su pelaje aunque fuese por un par de segundos. En un minuto, estaban en Rusia. Al otro, en Argentina; en un instante más llegaban hasta Japón y más al rato arribaban a la India. Sophie conocía de memoria cómo se sentían las rutas, y podía adivinar el lugar al que habían llegado sólo por la vegetación, el clima y los animales. Raramente tenían contacto con humanos cuando escondían los huevos de pascua juntos. Para ése tipo de misiones en las que había un peligro potencial de ser vistos y que eran más peligrosas, el Pooka se iba solo. De modo que más bien podría decirse que Sophie conocía todos los bosques del mundo —cerca de lo que hubiera humanos que pudieran querer ir en busca de los huevos, evidentemente—, y que nunca se cansaría de seguir recorriéndolos al derecho y al revés. Había momentos en lo que llegaba a pensar incluso, que quizá podría dedicarse a eso toda su vida. Tal vez es ése el motivo de que decidiera estudiar biología muchos años después.

Como fuese, en ése momento ella se encontraba radiante. Ignorante del presagio de su compañero, llegó hasta él con la mejor de sus sonrisas adornando su cabezota. Asintió cuando Aster le dijo «Vámonos» y se montó ágilmente en su espalda. Llegaron a un viejo bosque en el Norte del mundo Occidental que era uno de los favoritos de ella, porque no había cambiado en mucho a pesar del pasar de los años. Después de un rato correteando de aquí a allá, la rubia terminó encontrando su lugar favorito, que era ni mucho más ni mucho menos que un gran círculo gris en medio de un claro en el que jamás crecía la hierba. Le había llamado mucho la atención desde siempre, porque ésa cosa había estado ahí desde que ella recordaba y no había cambiado ni un centímetro. La niña lo vio de reojo con Bunny siguiéndola de cerca, y repentinamente la curiosidad que tenía hacia ése fenómeno la embargó como nunca antes. Quizá a causa de que en ése mismo momento, la otra alma que se encontraba con ellos se preguntaba exactamente la misma cosa.

—Bunny —lo llamó de modo cariñoso—, ¿Por qué nunca crece la hierba en ésa parte del bosque? —señaló con su dedo.

El espíritu que se encontraba en medio del círculo con las palmas posadas sobre la tierra, levantó la mirada en ése momento hacia ellos. A través de la energía astral, reconoció a su viejo amigo Bunnymund y pareció alegrarse en silencio. Él era una criatura, y ella adoraba a las criaturas tanto como ellos la adoraban a ella. Además, él era uno de los subordinados de su reino. La niña que venía con él en cambio, le pareció extraña. ¿Qué hacía uno de los suyos acompañado de un humano? Ah; casi olvidaba que ése Pooka era un Guardián; es cierto. Fijando más la vista, vio que no se trataba de un adulto torpe. Eso la tranquilizó. Sin embargo, el que estaba presenciando era un caso muy particular. Por lo que conocía a Bunnymund, él se distraía muy poco cuando se trataba de trabajo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Hacía cuánto que ella no se dejaba ver para él? Quizá mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un guardián y ella terminara enojándose por ello. Decidió escuchar lo que tenía por decir de todos modos.

Aster miró fijamente la enorme marca en el suelo y su oreja se ladeó un poco. Frunció el ceño y finalmente dijo:

—No estoy seguro, Sophie. Pero hace mucho tiempo escuché que hicieron enojar a un hada llamada Eté; y para que a nadie se le volviera a ocurrir hacerlo, ella dejó un hechizo en ése lugar. Pero eso es solo una leyenda que cuentan los niños que vienen por aquí a veces —dijo distraídamente mientras se iba alejando, volviendo a su trabajo—. Dicen que si te acercas mucho las brujas que provocaron su furia te van a perseguir por haberte atrevido a profanar un lugar mágico.

Sophie, que estaba a punto de poner un pie dentro de la ceniza, se retiró al instante. Los ojos verdes de primavera la miraron serenos.

El hada los vio alejarse corriendo lejos en alguna dirección, así que decidió seguirlos para escuchar aquella historia a la que jamás había puesto atención.

—¿Tú crees en eso, Bunny? —Inquirió infantilmente.

—No lo sé —respondió él, apresuradamente—. Muchos mitos son ciertos, pero nunca he conocido a la famosa Eté. No sé si sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Es muy cruel.

—¿Y a quién cuida ella?

—¿A quién?

Bunny se paró en seco. Su nariz bailó un poco y luego volteó a ver a Sophie.

—¿Cómo que a quién?

—Sí —argumentó ella—; si Tooth cuida de los dientes, ¿a quién cuida Eté?

Las alas de Primavera, quien era la criatura que venía siguiéndolos en cuestión, empezaron a revolotear esperando ansiosas la respuesta. «Shh» ordenó ella.

Cualquiera que conozca lo suficiente sobre las Hadas, sabrá que sus alas a veces parecen tener juicio propio. En algunas ocasiones suelen representar las emociones de sus portadoras, haciendo un ruido tan intenso que algunas criaturas mágicas, a pesar de que ellas sean invisibles, pueden llegar a escucharlas. Fue así como Bunnymund, que no tenía idea de qué contestar a la pregunta de Sophie, se distrajo un segundo por el zumbido que llegó a sus oídos: un zumbido muy específico, que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos intentaron fijarse un poco en el vacío buscando algo, en vano. Finalmente se fijó en su protegida, que lo miraba expectante.

—Ya te he dicho que no la conozco —contestó un poco molesto de no poder responder como ella deseaba—. ¿Cómo voy a saber?

La rubia llevó los extremos de su boca a proferir una mueca de tristeza, sin saber acerca de lo muy culpable que su compañero se sentía por no poder complacerla completamente.

— _Verano_ —susurró Primavera, haciendo que la brisa soplara suavemente. Su voz era muy dulce y muy profunda, como el sonido de una flauta de madera. Hizo que llegara hasta los oídos del Pooka— _. Eté se encarga del Reino de Verano_ —repitió.

Las grandes orejas de Aster recibieron esa información como si se tratase de un recuerdo. Sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente —como si pudieran volverse más verdes—, alegres de que aquella idea hubiese vuelto a su mente —como si hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar—. Se volteó rápidamente.

—¡Verano! —exclamó—. Eté es el Hada que se ocupa de llevar el Verano a todas partes del mundo, ya me acordé.

La expresión de Sophie se iluminó intensamente, y comenzó a saltar de la emoción mientras se dedicaba a encontrar más lugares para esconder sus huevos.

—¡Así que hay un Hada del verano! ¡A mí me encantan las hadas! Oye Bunny, ¿y tú también eres un hada?

—¿Qué? —Bunnymund profirió una larga risa—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque tú te encargas de la Primavera, ¿no es así? Y si la que se encarga del Verano es un hada, entonces tú también eres un hada, ¿dónde están tus alas?

Las alas de Primavera comenzaron a reírse. Otra vez ése zumbido extraño. Pero esta vez, Aster hizo caso omiso.

—No, Sophie. Yo no me encargo de llevar la primavera al mundo. Yo sólo soy… un día festivo.

La niña ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —frunció el ceño—, Yo pensé que eras muy poderoso y que llevabas la primavera a todas partes… con tus flores y todos los colores y…

El conejo negó con la cabeza. Le sonrió con condescendencia, y luego colocó una pata en su cabeza.

—La que se encarga de llevar la primavera al mundo es otra hada como Eté, aunque casi nunca la he visto.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse—. ¿Más hadas?

—Las hadas están en todas partes —confesó él, enternecido por a luz que reflejaban aquél par de ojos enormes; arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente. Si bien el de los Guardianes era un mundo difícil de alcanzar, el de las Hadas lo era aún más. ¿Y qué haría él si ella tenía curiosidad de conocerlo? ¿Negarse? Pero… ¿Cómo?—, pero no podemos verlas. Es casi imposible.

La carita de decepción en el semblante de Sophie era evidente. Sin embargo, y como ella sabía que ya se había perdido el tiempo suficiente en ése lugar, prefirió seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de continuar argumentando.

Al final de aquél día, la niña y Bunnymund volvieron a la madriguera. Ése iba a ser un buen año, ambos podían sentirlo. Casi tenían ganas de celebrar, pero no era necesario. Lo único que hicieron fue organizar los utensilios que ella había dejado ahí, y luego él procedió a llevarla a casa en donde Jamie estaba aún despierto esperándola.

Aster se detuvo por un segundo antes de irse y cuando Sophie ya había entrado a la casa, para contemplar lo alto que su hermano se veía. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya? Nunca se había preocupado, pero ¿no estaba ya en la etapa en la que la mayoría de los niños empezaban a dudar sobre su fe en los Guardianes? Sophie ya tenía doce años. Dentro de poco se caería su último diente y con eso, la etapa que marcaría el final de su relación comenzaría a hacerse presente. Ésta había sido quizá incluso, la última pascua que pasaban juntos. Procuró no pensar en ello. Con la promesa de volver el día siguiente a visitarla, se alejó a toda velocidad, intentando ignorar ése dolor palpitante que estaba naciendo en su pecho.

* * *

Ah, reconozco que éste Chapter tiene sus errores, pero ya iré mejorando conforme me siento más cómoda con los personajes sobre los que escribo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Besos.


	3. Primavera

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy muy contenta de seguir ésta historia para ustedes, los lectores curiosos que quizá todavía no confían mucho en éste proyecto. A pesar de ello. les agradezco terriblemente que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

 **DISCLAMIER:** Nada referente a Rise of the Guardians ni a la mitología Celta me pertenece.

¡A leer! ¡Espero disfruten!

* * *

 **PRIMAVERA**

Al llegar a la madriguera, ella ya estaba ahí. Aster lo supo por la nube gigantesca que ocupaba todo el techo de su casa. Fingió no estar sorprendido mientras las nubes desaparecían en lluvia. El contempló todo el espectáculo con atención porque sabía que muy pocas veces nadie era capaz de presenciarlo. Las gotas de agua que caían, tomaban todos los colores del arcoíris humedeciendo la hierba de la madriguera con un resplandor que parecía brillar igual que diamantina líquida. Intentando recapitular en su cabeza alguna razón por la que mereciera el honor de tal visita, el agua siguió corriendo hasta terminarse. De pronto las nubes desaparecieron, y una figura femenina fue descendiendo del techo como si se tratara de un ángel. La mujer que se acercaba hasta él tenía el cabello largo, castaño y los ojos verdes. Una gasa rosada le cubría el cuerpo, que parecía difuminarse con el aire.

—¿Primavera? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió extrañado el guardián—. ¿La Pascua en realidad será tan buena éste año? —sugirió con cierto sarcasmo.

El Hada negó febrilmente, sonriendo con dulzura. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas del Pooka, y él sintió que una frescura perfumada llenaba su interior. Un sentimiento de reconocimiento que sólo las criaturas de Primavera como lo eran ellos dos podían sentir al conectarse. Cualquiera podría volverse adicto a ello. Afortunadamente, ésas criaturas no solían chochar muy a menudo.

—Hoy escuché la historia que le estabas contando a tu mascotita —soltó con voz enmielada—, y vine a escuchar más al respecto.

—¿Era tuyo el zumbido que estaba escuchando?

Ella asintió, para salir volando en dirección a un árbol en el que encontró una buena rama en la que posarse.

—Cuéntame la historia, Aster —le ordenó de una forma tan sutil que casi pareció una súplica—. Quiero saber más sobre Eté.

No faltó nada más para que la mente del Pooka se pusiera en blanco. Asintió. Tomo asiento también en una roca que se encontraba debajo del árbol en donde descansaba aquella reina, que provocó que todas las flores de las ramas florecieran rebosantes. Bunnymund estaba hipnotizado. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de comenzar, y sin despegar la vista de la mujer que él debería reconocer como su patrona, relató:

—Hace muchos siglos, un grupo de brujas muy vanidosas y muy ególatras se encontraban festejando un aquelarre. En su prepotencia, pensaron que podrían unir sus fuerzas para invocar a una de los espíritus más poderosos y más vigorosos de entre todos para capturarla y ponerla a su servicio. Estuvieron rezando por muchas horas, y preparándose para la venida del ánima que se encargaba de llevar el Verano a todas las partes del mundo. Ellas se encontraban extasiadas, puesto que casi podían saborear la riqueza que les traería la victoria que ellas estaban asegurando de antemano. Prendieron una enorme hoguera, en la que planeaban colocar la trampa. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de repente, cerca de la medianoche, el fuego creció enormemente, furioso e imparable. Las llamas quemaron en un segundo todo a su paso, y en el centro del siniestro lo último que aquellas malas mujeres alcanzaron a ver fue un rostro que las miraba furioso. Ninguna de ellas sobrevivió aquella noche, y en aquél círculo en el que se celebró el aquelarre jamás volverá a crecer la hierba. Ésa es la única vez que nadie jamás ha presenciado visualmente algún vestigio de la figura humana que toma el Verano.

—¿Y cómo es el Verano, Bunnymund? —el hada se había embelesado con cada palabra que llegaba a sus oídos, y ahora abrazaba la rama en la que estaba posada con cariño.

—Pues… es muy caliente. Y no hay tanta vegetación como en primavera, pero la gente lo disfruta mucho porque es la estación en la que descansan. Casi no hay lluvias, de modo que la hierba comienza a secarse…

—¿Y qué más?

Bunnymund ladeó la cabeza, intentando pensar.

—A mí no me gusta mucho el verano… así que prefiero no experimentarlo mucho si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Teniendo el poder de estar en cualquier lado que me plazca, me dirijo casi siempre a los lugares en donde aún está la primavera. Me muevo de hemisferio a hemisferio.

Primavera hizo una mueca de tristeza, que a Bunny le recordó mucho a la misma que hacía Sophie cuando no podía obtener lo que quería. Por un segundo se preguntó si todas las jóvenes tenían la habilidad de poseer un arma tan poderosa o si con la habilidad que tenía como criatura mágica, la legendaria Prantöm se la había copiado a su protegida al contemplar sus resultados. Como fuese, tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Yo no soy el adecuado para responderte ese tipo de preguntas, pero podrías intentar preguntarle a alguien más. ¿Por qué no lo investigas por ti misma de todos modos y viajas a Hawaii un buen día de éstos?

Primavera se colgó de su rama como un perezoso. La gasa que la cubría ondeó como una bandera, mientras su rostro no abandonaba ésa expresión triste.

—Tu sabes que no puedo, Aster.

El Conejo de Pascua emitió un largo «Ooh» que lo hizo sentirse ligeramente avergonzado. Era cierto, las Patronas de las Estaciones estaban malditas de no verse jamás a pesar de ser hermanas. O al menos, eso es lo que había oído… hacía ya muchos siglos… casi desde la última vez que veía a Primavera. Tal vez por eso lo había olvidado, y con buena razón.

—Oye, ¿pero no está el hechizo roto ahora que el patrón del Invierno se ha convertido en Guardián?

Prantöm abrió los ojos como platos y de la impresión, se dejó caer.

—¿Invierno? —susurró para sí misma intentando remover las hojas que se habían quedado enredadas entre sus cabellos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La Terrible Invierno, aquella que todas las criaturas huyen y temen dé? Primavera no sabía mucho sobre su hermana, pero estaba segura de que aquella famosa jamás llegaría a tener un corazón lo suficientemente bondadoso para ser ascendida a un puesto tan alto y tan humanitario como el de ser un Guardián. Nunca la había visto, pero por lo que escuchaba oír —porque ella era la más famosa de las Cuatro entre las criaturas mágicas—, Hivër era un espíritu cruel y muy muy poderoso, que no tenía compasión ni sentía jamás alegría. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado incluso, que de llegar a verla algún día, terminaría huyendo como todo aquél que llegaba a tenerla cerca. Pero la maldición parecía no tener fin, y con el tiempo ella misma se fue envolviendo tanto en su capa astral que no se dio cuenta de la manera en la que pasaba el tiempo.

Primavera no tenía de hecho, ninguna noción del desde hacía cuanto se encargaba de su reino, ni de cómo había cambiado el mundo del otro lado de su espejo. Nunca se había atrevido a contar en cuántas ocasiones le había dado la vuelta a la tierra llevando consigo su manto verde, ni desde hacía cuánto el círculo de ceniza, ése que le causaba terribles dolores de cabeza por su estado infértil, se encontraba proyectando la fuerte energía mágica de su propia hermana. Se había ensimismado demasiado en su propio mundo, ocupándose de su trabajo para evitar que la eterna amargura que vivía en su interior como un bichito no terminara imposibilitándola. Porque, de todos modos; así no es como debería de ser la Primavera —triste, descolorida, melancólica—. A veces sin embargo se sentía tan sola que subía a las nubes, preguntándose cómo luciría el reinado de su hermana. Nunca lo había visto, y siempre que llegaba a donde ella había estado ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso descargaba la ansiedad que sentía por la impotencia exprimiéndola hasta que ya casi no le quedase agua. Entonces su vieja amiga Arconciël salía de su cueva e iba en su búsqueda para consolarla, extendiendo su manto de colores para que ella pudiera saber que ya estaba cerca.

—Sí, Invierno —re asuró Bunnymund sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Hace un par de años nos ayudó con un problema muy grande, que tuvimos que librar contra un… —se interrumpió al ver la mirada de ella, pensando que tal vez al Hada no le interesaba—. Aunque él no quería exactamente ser un Guardián.

Hay que saber, que las Hadas no tienen género. Y aunque ellas prefieren verse referidas de modo femenino, es igualmente correcto referírseles con pronombres masculinos. Por eso Prantöm no figuró en que Bunnymund estaba de hecho, hablando acerca de otro espíritu. Y como él mismo tenía muy poco conocimiento acerca de las patronas de las Cuatro Estaciones, no se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Las alas de Primavera volvieron a tomar vida, entonces; y su figura se alzó lentamente sobre la de Bunny de modo tenebroso, quien pudo adivinar que el enojo comenzaba a llenarla por palpitaciones. Tooth hacía algo parecido de vez en cuando.

—Oye, pero no es tan grave… ¿o sí? —soltó de repente. Prantöm le fijó su mirada, como si intentase descifrar el sí mentía o no. El Pooka esperó que descendiese sobre él una tormenta terrible, pero en cambio el Hada cerró los puños y desapareció en un instante, volviéndose invisible. Dejó la madriguera lo más rápido que pudo.

Bunnymund cayó sobre la hierba casi inmediatamente. Observó durante un rato el cielo por si a ella se le ocurría de nuevo aparecer, pero no fue así.

—Qué raro —dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado éste Chapter, así como haberme dado a entender lo suficiente. Espero sus comentarios, y así.

No tengo mucho que decir por el momento, así que procediré a despedirme simplemente.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos.


	4. Verano

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Me extrañaban? Espero que sí, orque la espera por fin ha acabado y finalmente estoy de regreso con éste el siguiente capítulo del mejor FanFic del mundo. Jaja, sí; claro. Bueno, al menos finalmente me animé a publicar ésto.

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero dejar bien claro que no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado. Éso no significa que el capítulo no sea bueno. O tal vez sí. No sé. Ya ustedes decidirán...

 **DISCLAMIER:** Nada referente a Rise of The Guardians ni a la mitología Celta me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VERANO**

Sophie estaba sentada sobre una banca del parque. Con ojos brillantes, contemplaba cómo los niños de su vecindario corrían para todos lados, cada uno con su propia bolsa para huevos. Desde la seguridad de su casa su madre la miraba a través de la ventana, con Jamie al lado suyo.

—No entiendo por qué dice que la Pascua es su día favorito, si nunca va a buscar ningún huevo.

El jovencito a su lado se encogió de hombros, mirando sin desconcentrarse los kilos de tarea frente suyo. El instituto se había puesto muy pesado este último curso. Aunque éste no era el primer año en el que suspendía su búsqueda de premios de Pascua, y no se sentía melancólico.

Para ser justa, la rubia había acordado con Aster que siempre que fuese a ayudarlo a esconder los huevos, ella nunca iría detrás de ellos al día siguiente porque eso sería injusto para los demás niños. Pero a ella no le molestaba, porque prefería el otro trato. Ir a todos lados de la espada de Bunnymund era para ello lo mejor del mundo, y la hacía sentirse segura. Lo que estaba admirando en ése momento no era sino el resultado de todo su trabajo y su esfuerzo, y para ella eso era más que suficiente.

Ésa mañana, la niña llevaba unas gruesas medias oscuras debajo de su vestido floreado, y una buena chamarra encima. Estaba por nevar en medio de Mayo, y ella sabía muy bien porqué, y porqué Jamie se apresuraba tanto con sus deberes. Juntó las manos en su regazo, esperando que se hiciese la hora de ir al bosque.

Las alas de Primavera revoloteaban ansiosas, tan fuerte que parecía que fuesen capaces de romperse, pero ella no volaba. El Hada estaba a punto de hacer algo a lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado a atreverse. Miró el agua marina recogiéndose y volver a cada rato debajo de ella, mojando sus pies humanos. Por lo que sabía, dentro de poco llegaría el Verano hacia ése lugar. Sólo tenía que esperar un par de minutos más. Decidida a hacerlo; a retar ésa maldición que la mantenía esclava, cerró los ojos y se puso bien erguida. ¿Y qué pasaría si era castigada al instante? Ya no le importaba mucho. Porque después de todo, al ser Invierno ascendida a ser un Guardián, ¿no había ella misma desafiado a la Ley que la mantenía realizando su tarea eterna? Quizá el maleficio que la obligaba a permanecer separada de sus hermanas por fin estaba roto como consecuencia, y ella no se había enterado al mantenerse encerrada en su mundo etéreo. Ahora el momento de probarlo.

El viento comenzó a arreciar con fuerza, y ella lo sintió en sus nuevos poros. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, y encontraron frente a ella el nacimiento del ciclón que venía a advertirle que no diera un paso más, y se alejara de ahí. Sintió miedo.

Las Sílfides gritaron con fuerza y furia y a cambio, un trueno se escuchó en la distancia.

Era una advertencia. Ella tenía que darle paso al siguiente reino que venía furiosamente anunciándose. Prantöm pudo imaginarse al espíritu que nunca había visto a kilómetros a la distancia rugiendo: «¿Qué haces aquí? No has de condenarme a mí también»; pero ella no estaba dispuesta a moverse. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y tomó aire con fuerza. Dejó la tormenta golpearla con toda su fuerza y para ser sincera y aun ocupando un cuerpo humano, se había preparado para algo mucho peor. Después de que pasaran los primeros segundos, la fuerza de sus piernas no alcanzó sin embargo la fuerza de la tormenta, obligándola a caer de rodillas en la arena. El Hada levantó la cabeza mientras su cabello castaño se movía agitándose, como queriendo escapar de ahí tanto como sus propias alas. Pudo saborear la sal mezclada con arena, y el agua espesa de minerales mientras sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas. Ella no sabía si esto era debido a la tristeza, que sentía finalmente liberándose; o al anticipo que la embargaba. Quiso alzar sus manos y llamar al causante del fenómeno que en ése momento tan aferrada la mantenía entre sus garras, pero en cambio las mantuvo aferradas al piso, que estaba en tren de convertirse en lodo. Sin desenfocar la atención de lo que acontecía al alrededor suyo notó que el ojo de la tormenta se aproximaba lentamente a ella, y la patrona de la más benévola de las estaciones respiró profundamente, mientras sus alas caían como muertas cediendo al miedo. El ojo del huracán la señaló en su centro como viendo al interior de un tornado, mientras que las Sílfides volaban en círculos furiosamente, difuminándose entre nubes grises y sucias. En el fondo del espectáculo, que estaba muy lejano para ella como para apreciar totalmente con sus ojos humanos, comenzó a surgir una luz intensa y cálida. Las lágrimas de Prantöm se acumulaban en su barbilla.

El Hada no abandonó su posición rígida ni un segundo, incapaz aún de parpadear. Sus ojos se veían más claros y más etéreos, debido al acuoso que los inundaba. Queriendo de nuevo tomar un profundo respiro, infló su pecho. Pero no pudo concluir el acto porque en un segundo una bala la atacó enterrándola en la arena, mientras la tormenta se dispersaba lentamente.

Primavera no gritó, ni rindió respuesta, porque el cuerpo que la había golpeado la inmovilizó rápidamente, haciéndola tragar el lodo mientras juntaba sus muñecas en su espalda.

La voz que llegó hasta sus oídos estaba llena de vitalidad y fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó velozmente una voz. Primavera quería responder, pero sus sentidos se encontraban aturdidos. La voz que le reclamaba parecía lejana, o eso supuso mientras aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Al notar su reticencia, quien la inmovilizaba la forzó ligeramente, como queriendo obligarla a responder por medio de la fuerza. Fue entonces que Prantöm comenzó a notar que su piel se quemaba, y dolía. Aún sin abrir los ojos, profirió un grito de queja e intentó forcejear con la poca fuerza que su voluntad pudo expresar, pero el calor que emanaban las manos que intentaban aprisionarla nublaba su concentración en dolor. Primavera no sabía muy bien cómo describir aquello que sentía, porque nunca en su vida lo había experimentado. Es cierto que su reino poseía la característica de ser cálido, pero a pesar de ello había cierta frescura siempre presente bajo su manto, que impedía que ella pudiese llegar a sentirse sofocada en lo absoluto. El extraño olor que comenzó a salir de su propia piel le causó cierto temor, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

El sol brillaba con una fuerza increíble. Sus ojos dolieron por un momento. Mirando al cielo, e ignorando por un segundo l dolor mientras se sorprendía, pudo vislumbrar una sombra que se acercaba a su rostro, levitando. Una larga gasa ocre acariciaba la arena que comenzaba a secarse, y que se levantaba volando haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Los pies bajo la tela eran casi transparentes, y el largo cabello rubio levitaba ligeramente con el viento, como si tuviera estática. Prantöm rápidamente cambió su vista del ente encima de ella a el quien sostenía sus brazos quemados. Un par de ojos rojos la miraban muy furiosamente. La reconoció al instante

—Tú eres Primavera, ¿no es así? —la asaltante demandó rabiosamente.

—Suéltame Salamandra, me haces daño —soltó indulgentemente ella, casi suplicando. Su voz se había quebrado, y expresaba sin filtro el dolor que sentía. El Hada en cuestión en cambio la presionó con más fuerza, provocando que el olor se volviera aún más insoportable y la piel llegara a un estado en el que a ella dejó de lastimarle. Ya no la sentía. Humo salía del contacto de aquellas dos pieles, y el Hada que volaba encima de la escena, observaba todo en silencio. Primavera comentó a gritar suplicando. Con los ojos empapados y brillantes de temor. Una vez la piel primeramente tocada por Salamandra hubo muerto, la quemadura comenzó a expandirse por el resto del cuerpo y a partir de ahí como una infección, perforando incluso los dentros de Prantöm.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Primavera, qué haces aquí? —repitió Salamandra. La otra ya no podía razonar bien lo que se le cuestionaba. Con un truene de dedos, el Hada del Fuego terminó dejándola ir.

Las asaltantes esperaron que la intrusa abandonara su cuerpo y se fuera volando, pero en cambio Primavera se hizo un ovillo y dejó sus lágrimas correr por un largo rato. Por impredecible que pareciese, las otras esperaron a que se calmara en silencio.

Prantöm comprendió que tenía que dejarles sus intenciones claras, así que como pudo fue acallando sus sollozos y enjugando sus ojos. Acarició lentamente las cicatrices en sus brazos pálidos, y se sentó como pudo. Levantó su vista de nuevo, y vio la imperiosidad de su hermana contrastada con la furia y la energía que emanaba junto a su compañera. Hacía muchos miles de cientos de años, había escuchado que tal como Arconciël era su amiga favorita, Verano tenía bajo su orden a unas criaturas, pero ella no tenía idea que se trataba de las Salamandras.

Las Hadas del Fuego eran seres antiquísimos, que se encargaban de la flama y el cambio químico. Eran seres furiosos y temperamentales muy poderosos, que sólo respondían a un solo ser. Y ése debía ser su hermana. Verano debía de ser en realidad poderosa.

—Vine a verte, Eté —soltó Primavera sintiéndose muy pequeña y perdida—. Vine corriendo a verte después de que escuché lo que pasó con Hivër.

La Salamandra que se encontraba levitando ligeramente por debajo y por detrás de Verano, ladeó su cara. Primavera esperaba que esta vez no hubiera represalias, pero la rubia la señaló con su largo dedo cremoso.

—¡Van a condenarme para el resto de la eternidad! —su voz era enérgica y grave, y sus ojos pequeños y dorados la miraban intentando condenarla—. ¡Me van a condenar y me van a encerrar para siempre en un lugar en el que ya no podré volver a ver jamás al padre sol! ¡Dime que haces aquí antes de que el día acabe y la luna congele mi corazón para siempre!

Los dedos del Hada del Fuego comenzaron a brillar, y Primavera predijo que Eté estaba planeando quizá una nueva tortura. Tomando todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones, gritó de regreso:

—¡Hivër es un Guardián ahora! ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¡La Maldición debió de haberse roto hace mucho tiempo! ¡Vine a verte porque nunca había vito tu cara! ¡Eres muy poderosa! ¡El Conejo de Pascua me advirtió que eras terrible, pero no tengo miedo! ¡He decidido no responder a ninguna de tus ofensas, por más terribles que sean! ¡Porque eres mi hermana y necesitaba verte! ¡Nunca te había visto y cuando me enteré no pude contenerme! ¡Eres terrible y muy hermosa! —La voz de Primavera, generalmente tal calma, dulce, fluida y ceremoniosa resultó aguda e irritante, como la de una niña emberrinchada. A medida que seguía hablando y luchando por mantener ese tono de voz que casi nunca adoptaba, el hilo de sus pensamientos y la coherencia de lo que decía iban perdiendo fuerza.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hivër es una criatura legendaria y terriblemente poderosa que las criaturas huyen y temen dé! ¡Es cruel y determinante! ¡Es…!

—¡HA SIDO ELEGIDA POR LOS GUARDIANES! ¡EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA LA UNIÓ AL RESTO DE LOS ESPÍRITUS QUE SON ESCLAVOS DE LOS HOMBRES! ¡LA MALDICIÓN SE HA ROTO AHORA QUE ELLA HA SIDO INFIEL A SU CARÁCTER Y HA CEDIDO SUS HABILIDADES AL PODER DE UNA RAZA TORPE! ¡HIVËR ES UNA TRAICIONERA Y LO HE COMPROBADO EN ÉSTE MOMENTO, EN EL QUE PUEDO VERTE Y TU ESTÁS ENFRENTE DE MÍ! ¡ERES MI HERMANA! ¡HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA CUMPLIR MI CONDENA Y AHORA SOMOS LIBRES! —el ánimo de Primavera pasaba de ser furioso a eufórico. Comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras su voz le daba fuerzas—. Nuestra hermana mayor nos ha liberado y ahora no tenemos razón de estar enojadas o tristes. Excepto quizá, acerca de que ella ha dejado de ser un Hada como lo somos nosotras —volvió a oírse calma y profunda.

Las alas de Verano cayeron, y sus pies por poco tocan el piso. Afortunadamente, Salamandra estuvo ahí a tiempo para evitarlo. La recogió en vilo y la mantuvo entre sus brazos, observando cómo su patrona mantenía las manos sobre el vientre mientras fijaba la mirada en sus rodillas recogidas. En ése momento Prantöm pudo encontrar fuerza también e hizo despertar a las suyas, para llegar a la altura de las otras.

—Yo también quedé impactada cuando lo oí por primera vez, pero deber ser verdad. Ya no tenemos yugo que nos limite… —Primavera posó la mirada en la piel de su hermana, que no se quemaba por el contacto con Fuego. Sintió mucha curiosidad de repente, y le picaron las ganas de tocarla—. ¿Puedo…?

Verano se encogió de repente, evitando su contacto. En respuesta, Salamandra retrocedió ligeramente. Sin embargo, la miró a la expectativa, como si esperara que se atreviera de todos modos.

Ésa era la prueba que necesitaban. Por algún motivo supieron que si las hermanas tenían contacto físico y nada pasaba, entonces la maldición de la que hablaban había quedado realmente aniquilada. A pesar de ello, Eté se veía asustada.

—¿Por qué Hivër nos haría algo como esto? —soltó, ronca—. No es que no quisiera ser liberada, pero… no tenía que dejar de ser ella misma para lograrlo.

—Lo sé —soltó Prantöm, aún con la mano extendida. Sus alas ondeaban tranquilas ahora que veía que su hermana había abandonado la furia. Su respuesta sonó como proferida por una persona serena y sabia.

—Hizo algo terrible —concluyó de la misma manera que la otra—. Yo siempre he querido conocerla, pero… ya no es una de nosotras. ¿Cómo se supone que le temamos y respetemos ahora? —miró a Fuego directamente a los ojos, como si buscara algún apoyo o condescendencia en alguien conocido que pudiera hacerla sentir segura—. ¿No es la mayor y la más poderosa? ¿No habremos perdido el balance ahora que una de nosotras ya no es más? ¿Qué será de nuestros reinos? —inquiría como desesperada—. Déjame, ya puedo volar por mí misma.

Salamandra estiró los brazos y Eté se irguió de nuevo, levitando con la larga gasa casi rozando el suelo de arena.

—¿No te gusta tocar el piso?

—No puedo —la cortó—. Aquí no puedo —en un segundo la fuerza y la vida que su aura proyectaba volvió a crecer, y rápida como una sílfide Eté tomó la palma de su hermana.

Tal como había pasado cunado Prantöm tocó a Bunnymund, una corriente de energía comenzó a transmitirse de una a la otra. Eté experimentó por primera vez la frescura y el rocío en sus venas, y Primavera notó que su interior quemaba, pero no de la misma manera que cuando la habían torturado. El sentimiento que había comenzado a expandirse en su interior a través de su mano era más como una sensación de cariño, que fue de a poco transformándose en pasión y energía.

Los ojos dorados de Verano brillaban, muy abiertos y llenos de asombro.

—Te creo —dijo—. Yo no sé cómo, pero ya no estamos malditas—. Pero… —la soltó ligeramente—. ¿Qué haremos ahora con la libertad que tenemos?

—Las cosas primeras primero —respondió Prantöm, mientras el verde de sus ojos se iluminaba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba de la misma manera, con sus manos aplaudiendo ligeramente—, hay que buscar a Otoño.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Extraño, ¿Cierto? Humm bueno... hasta cierto punto, ésto es todo lo que pude conseguir exprimir de mi linda, linda cabecita. El objetivo era que el encuentro fuera incómodo y extraño. ¿Lo conseguí? Eso espero.

Y bueno, para los que se preguntaban porqué tardé relativamente tanto en actualizar, comparado con lo efectiva que fui con los primeros cuatro capítulos, debo decirles que acabo de entrar a la universidad y ya saben como se ponen esas cosas. También para los que no saben cómo trabajo, tengo la regla de no publicar chapter si no tengo al menos la mitad o el principio del siguiente. Eso significa que esto lleva escrito un buen rato. Te-he-he.

Bueno, espero sus reviews en nombre de todo lo bueno. Y lo malo. Y lo feo.

¡Nos vemos a la siguiente!

Besos.


	5. Neblina

Antes de pasar a leer el capítulo de esta actualización, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. _Dohko45_ , _Oveja_ _Salvaje_ , _xavo_ _zabini_ y _Angela_ _Li_ _Marvell_. Su apoyo realmente me ha animado a continuar con este pequeño proyecto.

 **DISCLAMIER:** Nada referente a Rise of the Guardians ni a la Mitología Celta me pertenece.

* * *

 **NEBLINA**

—Viento, ¡Llévame a casa! —una fuerte ráfaga arreció en respuesta, y Jack Frost pudo acelerar su marcha hacia el pueblo que tenía en mente como objetivo.

El espíritu del invierno gritó como victorioso, dejando que su cuerpo fura llevado por la sensación de velocidad. Llevaba realizando ese conjuro a cabo por años. Nunca cuestionó su naturaleza, ni el quién podría ser el viento, ni porqué sus palabras funcionaban. Así llevaba haciéndolo desde el principio de los tiempos, y no se iba a detener a pensar al respecto ahora. Evidentemente. Jack jamás imaginaría que las que permitían que él jugara con ellas no eran otras que las sílfides, hadas míticas que controlaban el aire y se encargaban de las tempestades y de llevar a cabo los fenómenos naturales.

La Hadas de los Vientos son seres temperamentales, febriles y enérgicos que disfrutaban de jugar con la suerte y contaban con energía inagotable. En veces alineadas y en veces dispersas, son las únicas capaces de entrometerse en todos lugares y en toda clase de situaciones sin ser atormentadas o descubiertas. Muchos gustan de contarles sus secretos porque por supuesto, no tienen voz. Para comunicarse con una de ellas es elemental ponerse primero en contacto con una Hada de la Neblina, que es capaz de interpretar las corrientes con las que estas criaturas inventaron para comunicarse. Es prácticamente imposible que alguna de ellas tome forma humana o decida hacerse visible para nadie que no forme parte de su mundo astral, puesto que son tan vanidosas que no creen que nadie sea merecedor de ello, además de su voto de anonimato. Son felices jugando entre ellas, y de vez en cuando alguien solicita sus servicios, lo escuchan. Sobre todo si es Jack Frost.

Toohtiana no era la única que apreciaba lo bien parecido que era el joven escarcha. Éstas Hadas se habían encaprichado con él casi inmediatamente después de su nacimiento, y un buen regimiento de ellas adoraba acompañarlo para admirar sus travesuras, y secundarlo. Para ellas, él era el manifiesto más cercano hacia a lo que ellas les gustaba apreciar. Pero no tenían voz para comunicarse con él, ni idea de lo que podrían solicitarle. Por eso, se veían complacidas con sólo seguirlo y ayudarlo. Después de todo, era tan carismático como era guapo.

Ellas volaban a su alrededor, acelerando el paso de Jack hasta un punto desenfrenado y voraz. Reían extasiadas, y casi deseando que él las secundara. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse oír. A pesar de todo, disfrutaban del anonimato. Y se sentían especiales, porque sabían que sin su ayuda ése chico al que secundaban quizá no sería el mismo. De modo que alimentaban su vanidad al mismo tiempo que se divertían. Era una relación en la que todos salían ganando.

De modo que la realidad era, que incluso quizá en los momentos en los que él más sólo se había creído, nunca lo había estado.

Sophie había adquirido una habilidad para el dibujo que casi parecía innata en los últimos años. A pesar del frío, pretendía entretenerse aún sentada sobre la banca cerca de la plaza, trazando figuras con lápices de colores. Le gustaba imaginarse que podría utilizarlos el año siguiente, si todo salía bien. Aun dedicándose a su tarea, permanecía atenta a la cacería que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor. Según sus cuentas, ya quedaban sólo un par de huevos más para que la pascua terminara.

—Ya terminé, Sophie —la voz ahora grave de su hermano mayor, llamó su atención desde las alturas mientras su silueta tapó el sol de su cara.

—¿En serio? —recogió un par de mechones que se escapaban de su frente, para verlo mejor. Él sólo rio en respuesta, dejándole claro que le había mentido de nuevo a su madre con tal de que lo dejara salir.

La niña rubia se levantó, siguiendo el camino que su hermano se abría hacia el bosque. Mientras más se adentraban en él, la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Pero lo que palpitaba en el interior de los jóvenes era demasiado cálido siquiera para que ninguno se abraza intentando huir de las renovadas ráfagas de frío. Así caminaron, uno al lado del otro, con paso firme, hasta llegar a un claro cerca de un lago.

Una delgada superficie del acuoso ya estaba congelada, y Jamie comenzó a jugar con la escarcha que se formaba sobre el césped Haciendo figuras con un trozo de rama. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bunnymund llegara, con los ojos iluminados por el éxito y la sonrisa ensanchándose al contemplar cómo Sophie corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, ocultando la cara una vez estuvo por fin en contacto con el cálido pelaje gris.

—Feliz Pascua, Bunny.

—Feliz Pascua, Sophie.

Jamie quería sonreír internamente, pensando en la ironía que cargaban ésas palabras. Para su hermana, desearse feliz Pascua era más significativo que desearse feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Estarás bien, Jamie? —preguntó el Pooka dirigiéndose a él. El muchacho sonrió, y el conejo azotó el piso con una pata, abriendo un agujero por el que su hermana y él desaparecieron. Ella estaría bien, y él lo sabía. Suspirando, se sentó en una roca que aún no se encontraba tan escarchada, aun con la rama entre las manos. Comenzó a dibujar círculos en el piso, esperando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el aire comenzó a soplar ligeramente más rápido, y más helado.

La larga gasa ocre de Verano ondeaba detrás de ella como una bandera. Avanzaba volando rápidamente, seguida de Salamandra sólo por un par de metros y por Primavera sólo un par de cabezas.

—¡Nunca he visto el reino de Otoño!

La voz de Eté parecía tener su propio eco, de tanta energía que transmitía. Prantöm la observaba cuidadosamente, extasiada y sorprendida de toda la vitalidad que seguramente estaba recluida en el interior de su hermana. Se sentía orgullosa, y a la vez atemorizada.

—Yo tampoco —secundó la menor.

—Yo tengo entendido que es similar a la primavera.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos vedes de Primavera de abrieron brillantes.

Las Hadas se encontraban atravesando el mar, hacia una de ésas ciudades que se habían hecho populares por románticas. "El secreto está en el clima" Opinó Salamandra mientras avanzaban. Ella decía que los lugares cálidos eran relacionados con el descanso y el bienestar, los fríos con la actitud centrada y trabajadora y los templados con el romanticismo —en el caso de otoño—, y la celebración —en el caso de primavera—.

Verano parecía en extremo impaciente por llegar, y tan extasiada estaba que se volvió hasta donde estaba su hermana y le tomó la mano para obligarla a ir más rápido. Primavera sonrió sin evitar el gesto, y al cabo de un rato las sílfides del mar pudieron admirar ése par de banderas, tan extrañadas y curiosas que decidieron seguirlas.

—¡Rápido, rápido! —exigía Eté, y había algo en su voz que emocionaba a las Hadas mudas y las obligaba a hacerle caso.

Gracias a las corrientes de aire que las Sílfides propiciaron, las hermanas y el Hada de Fuego pudieron llegar más rápido de lo que habían planeado hasta tierra. Sin embargo, la orilla del mar no era exactamente su destino. Verano bajó la velocidad, y sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, se dirigió a su subordinada:

—¿Cómo dices que sabes que ella va a estar en dónde dices? —Preguntó.

—He oído muchas leyendas con su nombre en ése lugar —insinuó Salamandra con tono calmo.

Las patronas y el séquito siguieron su camino, en aparente silencio hasta llegar a un lugar nuevo. Una ciudad, atravesada por un río. Prantöm ya la conocía, pero no se quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo. Verano menos aún. Se trataba de un lugar en el norte del mundo, donde las estaciones cálidas no están supuestas a permanecer mucho tiempo.

—Sólo es cuestión de buscar… se supone que está a punto de llegar —sugirió el Hada de Fuego.

Primavera sonreía, sintiendo ya cómo la brisa era diferente de una manera que ella jamás había sentido. Infló el pecho y expandió los brazos. Ya no sintió los fenómenos del clima con tanta intensidad, sin embargo, por que había dejado su cuerpo humano para poder hacer sanar sus heridas. Las ondas castañas y los ojos verdes se mezclaron con la brisa fría de la mañana haciéndolos relucir con misterio, y ella disfrutó la sensación nueva en su piel translúcida. La sonrisa de divisaba a penas, pero no había nadie ahí para apreciarla. Verano estaba demasiada ensimismada experimentando las sensaciones nuevas ella misma, extendiendo la mano a través de la brisa con una pausa que resultaba irónica. La finas manos largas intentaban cortar la cortina de neblina, que no era la primera que veía, ni Prantöm tampoco. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella. ¿Qué era eso…?

—¿Qué es…? —susurró en un hilo de voz.

—¿Melancolía? —terminó Primavera, con los cabellos ya mojados y pegados en la frente, rizados.

—¿Melancolía? —la rubia ladeó la cabeza, como si no conociera el significado de la palabra.

La brisa se intensificó, mientras el sol iba saliendo. Primavera pensó que eso significaba que su otra hermana estaba por aparecer, y se preguntó si mandaría a alguien a su lugar para enfrentarlas como lo había hecho Verano. Esperó que su mayora no poseyera un carácter tan fuerte como el de la rubia.

Las tres figuras se mantuvieron inmóviles, mirando la salida del Sol como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciesen a consciencia, y así se sentía.

Al cabo de un rato, algo las empujó al río. Se aproximaron a los barandales de piedra tallada que definían el canal que atravesaba la ciudad, y comenzaron a bordear la orilla. La ciudad parecía desierta al inicio, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos comenzó a llenarse de gente.

Una figura comenzó a divisarse en la distancia. Por un instante la rubia y su hermana se miraron mutuamente, intentando preguntarse la una a la otra si aquello era lo que se encontraban buscando, puesto que sentían su presencia astral de una manera particular. La respuesta llegó como una ráfaga, cuando la figura femenina que comenzó a divisarse caminando en la orilla opuesta del río, se detuvo. Estaba cubierta por un manto blanco, casi translúcido, que dejaba ver con facilidad las líneas de su piel aun a través de la neblina que no cesaba de existir. Ésta hada, a diferencia de muchas, llevaba también un velo sobre la cara.

—Ésa no es Otoño —señaló Salamandra. El Hada del Fuego Hizo sus alas revolotear para acercarse hasta la incógnita, reconociéndola.

El Hada del velo se retiró la tela de la cara con un ademán delicado, mirando con los profundos ojos transparentes a la que la intersectaba.

—¿No son quienes te acompañan dos patronas de las estaciones? —preguntó con calma. Salamandra asintió.

—Estamos buscando a Otoño, prima.

—Pero eso está prohibido —los ojos expresivos se mostraron preocupados.

—Ya no más —aseguró la otra. Con un gesto de la mano, le pidió a su jefa que se acercase, indicándole que no había peligro alguno. Verano recogió la gasa larga para que no se mojase mientras volaba casi rozando la superficie del agua.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cierta insolencia.

—Es Niebla —señaló Primavera. Ella se encarga de marcar el cambio del reino de Invierno al mío.

Niebla asintió, y volvió a taparse la cara con su velo. El aire, que había comenzado a mirarse más translúcido, comenzó a de nuevo difuminarse.

—¿Eres subordinada de Otoño? —preguntó la menor. La de los ojos claros asintió levemente, y preguntó:

—Quieren verla, ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa—. Ella tiene miedo. Le dije lo que las Sílfides me habían contado, y se aterró de ser doblemente maldita como ustedes creyó que estaban. Sin embargo, e igual que Prantöm, se extrañó de lo que se cuenta de Invierno. Yo había oído algo similar hace tiempo, pero no lo creí. A veces las Sílfides juegan con la verdad, así que yo no se lo había comunicado.

—¿Te han contado sobre los Guardianes e Invierno? —preguntó Verano alzando la voz.

—Hace mucho me dijeron que el Invierno que se unió a los guardianes no tiene alas, y que ellas le ayudan a viajar a donde quiere. Yo no lo creí. Pensé que me estaban jugando una broma.

—¿Qué invierno no tiene alas…? —repitió incrédula Prantöm.

—Eso fue lo que oí —aseguró Niebla con calma, evidentemente sin interés de continuar la conversación. Como siguiendo sus intenciones, su cuerpo comenzó a girarse. Era evidente que no les iba a dar información a las otras acerca de en dónde se encontraba Otoño, ni cómo encontrarla.

—Neblina… —quiso llamar su atención Salamandra, pero tan pronto como hubo tocado su hombro, el cuerpo de desintegró en vapor y la niebla terminó por disiparse.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, que estaba listo ya desde hace tiempo pero que no me animaba a subir. ¡Espero sus opiniones!

Besos.


	6. Ella: Australia, Niños, Ciudad

¡Hola a Todos! Espero que estén teniendo un buen momento, y disfruten del capítulo que vengo a publicar hoy.

 **DISCLAMIER:** Nada concerniente a Rise of the Guardians ni a la Cultura Celta me pertenece.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **ELLA QUIERE IR A AUSTRALIA; DÉJALA JUGAR CON LOS NIÑOS Y DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD**

Las tres hadas permanecieron en medio del lugar en donde permanecían, confusas y por una vez, en silencio. El sol no tardó en ascender amenazante, y sólo primavera tapó sus ojos con un gesto de la mano ante la luminiscencia.

—Eso fue un fracaso —señaló en tono triste—. ¿Cómo sabremos en dónde se encuentra nuestra otra hermana si su subordinada no quiere comunicárnoslo?

—Tal vez está asustada —opinó Salamandra llevándose los dedos a la barbilla—. Asustada como Verano llegó a estarlo cuando te sintió cerca.

—¿Nos habrá sentido? —continuó la de los ojos verdes, alzando el vuelo con revoloteo delicado—. Eso significa que no podría estar muy lejos, ¿no es así?

—Pues bueno… una vieja leyenda cuenta que ella adora esta ciudad. Y si Neblina se encontraba cerca… tal vez lo que sucedía era que había levantado su manto para ocultarla para que pudiese huir mientras nos entretuvo con su plática escueta.

—¿Su manto? —inquirió por un vez Verano—. ¿Cómo el manto de Arco Iris?

Salamandra asintió

—Su niebla —aseguró.

Eté suspiró largamente. Levantó la vista desde su posición, en la que todavía mantenía entre sus manos el manto ocre para que no rozase el piso. Aun a pesar de que el sol había salido, este no parecía proyectar calor, o el calor suficiente. Algo que ella no reconocía en ningún nivel.

—Qué extraño es este reino —contempló la rubia. Ella ya había estado con anterioridad en esa ciudad, pero no permanecía ahí mucho tiempo. Los edificios de roca vieja y gris la hastiaban, y los puentes frígidos que rechinaban en las noches húmedas casi querían causarle alguna sordera. Por supuesto, desde su mundo astral todo aquello se veía diferente. Y estando fuera de su burbuja, tan aparentemente en ese momento en contacto con lo que era real para el resto de las razas, se sintió incómoda y extraña. Profirió una mueca inconforme, y sus alas comenzaron a revolotear furiosas empujándola a lo largo del río. Las otras dos comenzaron a seguirla.

—Eso fue un fracaso, un fracaso —repitió Prantöm—. Hemos venido hasta aquí por nada —se quejó. Salamandra rodó los ojos, a la expectativa de que su jefa tuviese algún plan o algún destino al que guiarles. Porque sus conocimientos sobre la patrona del otoño llegaban hasta ese lugar, sobre el que se encontraban volando en ese instante, y ya no tenía las competencias para seguir apoyando a las otras dos en su empresa.

—¿Tienes un plan? —le preguntó a su patrona.

—Vamos a seguir volando —respondió ella—. Hasta que la encontremos. Y si no, llamaré a las sílfides para destruir esta hermosa ciudad que le encanta, hasta que haga acto de presencia.

-o-

—¿Recolectaste muchos huevos hoy, Sophie? —preguntó Aster casi burlonamente, avanzando a gran velocidad entre sus túneles, que seguían desprendiendo ese perfecto olor a tierra húmeda y perfume floral.

La niña soltó una carcajada que se alzó con eco a través de las paredes. Su impresión fue tan clara y pura que el Pooka no pudo evitar la sonrisa enternecida y los ojos brillantes. Casi se sintió agradecido de que ella no pudiera contemplar aquello.

—Bunny, yo siempre siempre guardo mis promesas —respondió ella, apretando más fuertemente las manos que mantenía entrelazadas sobre el pelaje del pecho de su padrino. Justo como le gustaba hacerlo, enterró la cara por unos segundos en la parte trasera del cuello restregando la nariz. Había algo sobre ese gesto que la reconfortaba. Y más aun teniendo conocimiento de que sólo tenía la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo muy de vez en cuando.

—Sólo bromeo, niña —soltó él retorciendo la nariz febrilmente al figurar en los movimientos de su protegida. Generalmente sentía calidez al percibirlos, pero en esta ocasión algo frío amenazó con paralizarlo, y provocó que disminuyese la velocidad. Era eso… ¿Miedo, acaso? Pretendió ignorarlo—. ¿Y a dónde quieres ir ésta vez?

—Humm —meditó durante unos segundos—. Llévame a Australia, ¿puedes?

—¿A Australia?

—Leí en un libro que ahí tienen canguros, Bunny… y una vez escuché decir a Jamie que Jack decía que te pareces mucho a un canguro. Quiero verlos en persona, ¿puedo?

—¿Qué Jack le dijo que…? —Bunnymund suspiró sorprendido, y ligeramente enfadado. Frunció el ceño durante un instante, y luego relajó las facciones para dirigirse a la menor—. No me parezco en nada a los canguros, ya lo verás. Pero bueno, si es ahí a dónde quieres dirigirte… te llevaré. Después de todo la pascua fue un éxito y mucho fue gracias a tu ayuda…

Sophie sabía que aquello no era cierto. Es decir, lo sabía muy en lo profundo de su ser. Sabía que el Conejo de Pascua era lo suficientemente poderoso para ocuparse del trabajo completo en un par de horas si había algún evento urgente, y que lo podría llevar a cabo manejando una calidad casi tan buena como a la que se había acostumbrado en una velocidad más reflexiva. Sin embargo, en lo superficial, a ella le gustaba creerse la mentira. Así vivía más cómodamente, y podría seguir llevando a cabo la tarea de ayuda que tanto amaba. Aquello la hacía sentirse única, especial. No quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento nunca.

-o-

—Oh, miren hasta dónde me trajo el viento.

La voz de Jack hizo al joven Jamie levantar la cabeza, y los aún enormes ojos oscuros se encontraron con los del que ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

El espíritu de la diversión reposaba sobre una rama sobre la cabeza del muchacho, que agitó ligeramente para dar al modo en el que procuraba llamar su atención un efecto doble. Jamie intentó cubrir su cabeza, pero el grueso abrigo le impidió hacerlo con la rapidez suficiente.

—¡Ah, Jack! ¡No es gracioso, podría enfermarme! —el joven reprendió y sin embargo, reía. El espíritu lo secundó, y bajó hasta su altura—. Está haciendo mucho frío para Mayo, ¿sabes? —comenzó a sacudirse la escarcha de las ropas.

—Me pregunto por qué —el otro respondió a la insinuación levantando la mandíbula, sonriendo. Jamie se puso de pie sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Los niños te están esperando, Jack. ¿Vamos?

—Claro. ¿Qué sería de la Pascua aquí sin una buena pelea de bolas de nieve?

El joven comenzó una carrera de regreso al pueblo, y el otro lo siguió levitando desde cerca.

—¿Has estado muy ocupado con ese trabajo? —inquirió el que volaba como si supiera con exactitud lo que su protegido hacía por el colegio, aunque no tuviese una pista.

—Sí; ¿Cómo lo notaste? —se volvió ligeramente al otro sin detener la marcha.

—Tienes círculos oscuros bajo los ojos —señaló con la barbilla.

—Tengo mucho qué hacer —asintió volviendo la vista al camino—. Pero puedo sobrellevarlo.

Ambos llegaron hasta un espacio abierto que durante los buenos días de verano se transformaba en un prado en el que lo niños jugaban deportes de pelota. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, grandes dunas de nieve inundaban la meseta en la que un grupo de niños comenzaba a aglomerarse, y a hablarse unos a otros mientras veían al muchacho y al espíritu aproximarse.

—¡Buenos días, niños! —gritó Jamie anunciándose desde la distancia. Agitaba una de sus manos, y su sonrisa se ensanchaba casi hasta llevar a sus orejas. Los pequeños comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir como respuesta, esperando con impaciencia desbordante a ser alcanzados. Jack profirió una sonrisa de medio lado desde su posición, mientras el pequeño ejército comenzaba a develarse a sus ojos a través de las dunas. Los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos y a sus nombres, perfectamente. Sabía quiénes se habían unido recientemente al grupo y quienes ya estaban demasiado grandes para seguir viéndolo. Aquello último no lo entristecía, porque el único niño crecido por el que necesitaba realmente seguir siendo visto era por aquél que lo había salvado de la oscuridad años atrás.

Tal como Sophie tenía un trato con Aster, Jack tenía el suyo con Jamie. No era uno cuya concertación pudiese predecirse, ni contarse. Como agradecimiento a los más pequeños de Burgess, el Espíritu de Invierno había comenzado a visitar las ciudad cada que podía, para pasar el tiempo con los que habían sido los primeros en creer en él. Con el tiempo el pasatiempo se convirtió en costumbre, y luego en una promesa. De modo que los niños que siguieron a los que estaban en edad intuían que cada que se acercaba una nevada, Jack Frost estaría ahí para jugar con ellos entre la escarcha. Por supuesto, nadie hablaba al respecto en voz alta. Tampoco se atrevían a preguntar nada al respecto, porque no existía curiosidad acerca del origen de dicha tradición. Lo que no sabían es que había quedado como una promesa entre Jamie y él cuando los niños con los que todo compartía perdieron uno a uno la capacidad de verlo.

Jack frunció el ceño cuando tuvo una vista clara del panorama entero. Había una variable en el grupo. Sí; ahí estaban todos los niños que había esperado. Sin embargo, una figura diferente se alzaba como una torre entre as cabezas tapizadas de punto inglés y pompones. Divisó una cara, enmarcada de largo cabello oscuro, y la chaqueta corta. Sonreía como todos los demás, salvo que estaba seguro de una cosa: No podía verle. Y aquello le ocasionó curiosidad y dudas, antes que ninguna otra cosa.

—Jamie, ¿Quién es ella? —inquirió acercándose todo lo posible a la oreja del joven.

—Es… luego te lo explico. ¡Hey, niños, hagan una rueda conmigo! ¡Eh, sólo los más jóvenes! —reprendió observando cómo la joven se acercaba. Jack enterró su cayado cerca del costado de su compañero, sonriendo. Esperó a que los aludidos terminaran de juntarse—. De acuerdo niños, el juego de hoy va a ser un poco diferente.

Antes de que todos comenzaran a quejarse, Jack se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Si uno se alejaba un poco del cuadro y obtenía una perspectiva más amplia de la relación entre Jamie y Jack, uno podría apreciar la manera en la que ambos parecían funcionar tan armoniosamente, y casi como si uno pudiera leer los pensamientos de otro. En ese mismo momento, por ejemplo, el joven tenía la necesidad de poseer la atención de los pequeños, pero no la autoridad suficiente para demandarles silencio y que le hiciesen caso de primera instancia. Podía que el espíritu de invierno estuviera o no consciente de eso, pero como fuera, a partir de los deseos de su protegido, había llevado a cabo el gesto que permitiría concretarlos. Así sucedía, casi como si fueran uno. Era una lástima que tan pocos seres fuesen capaces de apreciar un fenómeno tan maravilloso.

—El día de hoy vamos a jugar con nuestro amigo Jack, como siempre, pero voy a tener que pedirles algo. ¿Ven a mi compañera del colegio? —le señaló con la vista. Los otros lo siguieron durante un segundo y luego volvieron a él—. Quiere jugar con nosotros hoy también. Pero desafortunadamente, ella no puede verlo; así que hoy tenemos que evitar llamarlo por su nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, no entendiendo a lo que el mayor se refería. Nadie hablaba de Jack, ¿por qué tendrían que pensar en evitar nombrarlo?

—¿De acuerdo? —insistió.

—Sólo háganle caso niños —agregó el albino.

—¡Sí! —parecieron gritar todos al unísono, comenzando a esparcirse. Jamie comenzó a erguirse, porque mientras hablaba se había ido doblando más y más para ajustarse a la altura del resto. Levantando la vista, divisó a la muchacha que permanecía parada en la misma posición en la que la había visto por última vez, con las manos descansando dentro de los bolsillos. Le sonrió.

—Jack, yo también voy a pretender que no estás cuando ella esté cerca —soltó quedo, apenas abriendo la boca. El guardián frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba.

—No comprendo —utilizó un tono grave. Lo miró fijamente, sacando el cayado de donde lo mantenía clavado y acercándose a él con lentitud.

—Ella quiere jugar con los niños pero no puede saber que estás aquí, eso es todo —respondió rápidamente, de nuevo casi susurrando.

—¿Y por qué alguien de tu edad querría jugar con los niños del pueblo en su tiempo libre? ¿No tiene hermanitos entre los que están aquí, o sí?

Jamie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

El joven suspiró, y se llevó también las manos a los bolsillos para comenzar a acercarse a ella en pausa.

—Yo la invité, Jack.

—¿Y por qué la invitaste a algo en lo que ella no va a poder participar?

—Si lo hará, ella va a jugar con nosotros; eso sólo que no puede…

—Verme.

—Bueno, es lógico —ladeo la cabeza—. Es bastante grande para ver a un Guardián ya. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que ella no…

—Pero no lo entiendo Jamie. Si esto es algo que se supone que debemos hacer con los niños, ¿por qué traes a alguien que va a interferir en…?

—Aló Jamie —soltó la joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro, que había avanzado hasta ellos. Su voz era aguda y dulce. Mostró sus dientes como si se tratara de un collar de perlas.

—Viniste —se detuvo—. Casi pensé que no lo harías.

—Bueno, ésta la verdad me parece una cita bastante extraña —asintió un par de veces mirando a un costado, balanceando su cuerpo con las puntas de sus pues—. No me la quería creer cuando me dijiste que jugabas con los niños los fines de semana. Tenía que verlo por mí misma; casi pensé que lo habías dicho de excusa para no verme —desvió la mirada hacia el grupo, que ya se había separado y comenzaba a construir fuertes y lanzar los primeros proyectiles. Uno de entre ellos miró hacia su dirección, y contemplando a Jack, lo llamó con un enérgico gesto de la mano—. Creo que te están hablando —anunció ella, señalando con los ojos. El Espíritu de Invierno comenzó a alejarse en la dirección hacia la que era solicitado, casi preguntándose muy en lo profundo porqué había insistido en quedarse al lado de Jamie en lugar de marchar con los niños en cuanto la muchacha había alzado la voz, como si él lo necesitara. Algo extraño estaba pasando, pero necesitaría tiempo para pensar al respecto. Si solo hacía unos minutos en el bosque, todo parecía tan ordinario como de costumbre…

Jamie volvió la mirada hacia donde su compañera había señalado, pero comprendiendo lo que pasaba, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo están saludando —argumentó—. Y no juego con los niños todos los fines de semana… sólo durante las nevadas.

—Sí, me han dicho que estás obsesionado con el invierno… —ella sonrió, para revelar lo que ocultaba en los bolsillos.

El joven sintió el impacto frío en la cara.

—¡Caíste! —salió corriendo, mientras él se inclinaba para tomar un poco de nieve.

—¡No es justo! —soltó para ir tras de ella.

Desde su posición, Jack se pausó un momento para contemplarlos con el ceño fruncido. No del enojo, pero a causa de una total incomprensión.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, aunque al final todo resultó ser más corto de lo que esperaba... y creo que también llega a notarse el trabajo que me costó explicar ciertas cosas. Cualquier detalle, pueden mencionarlo en sus comentarios. Me encantaría saber cuál es tu opinión, tú; lector que has leído cada uno de estos capítulos sin mencionarte.

Gracias por la espera paciente. Como algunos saben, curso la universidad y trabajo, y a pesar de que ese capítulo se encontraba ya hecho desde hacía un tiempo, no me decidía a subirlo porque no creía que estubiese listo.

¡Besos!


	7. Otoño

¡Disculpen el retraso! Pongo a la Uniersidad como excusa... Pero hey, las vacaciones se aproximan y tal vez en esta ocasión tenga tiempo para avanzar un poco más.

 **DISCLAMIER:** ¿El Origen de los Gaurdianes y la mitología de la cultura Celta? Nada de eso me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

Una figura femenina apareció frente una puerta de las que se encuentran ocultas entre la parte interna del río, justo bajo uno de los puentes. Se introdujo en el lugar atravesándolo hecha partículas, pues ésta era su particularidad. ¿Para qué usar las puertas si se tiene un modo mucho más práctico de acceder a cualquier parte?

—¿Otöm? —soltó en su ronco tono monótono. Su cuerpo se había regenerado en un instante. El lugar olía a humedad, y ligeramente a tierra.

—¿A dónde han ido? —la voz era grave, de un tono suave que resultaba tremendamente emocional.

El viento sopló, revelando su cuerpo desnudo de la intrusa bajo la capa, que brilló en palidez a través de la iluminación que llegaba desde las ventanas bien incrustadas en la piedra. La figura avanzó a un ritmo de pulsaciones constantes, introduciéndose en las sombras del fondo de la habitación.

—A buscarte. Las sílfides me dijeron que están insatisfechas con las palabras que les has comunicado a través de mí. La más poderosa entre ellas, la que se hace llamar Verano, incluso ha amenazado con destruir las cercanías si no se aparece ante ellas.

Una luz brilló entre las penumbras, anunciándose como un par de ojos que venían de abrirse. La luminosidad, sin embargo, de este par de faros, era grisácea y pálida, como un lucero azulado que se ve a través de una noche neblinosa.

—Agradece a las sílfides por advertirnos de la aproximación de mis hermanas desde tan temprano.

Niebla asintió con la cabeza. La luz se apagó. El hada de los ojos transparentes ladeó la cabeza entonces, mostrando un signo de humanidad muy poco común en su personaje.

—¿No piensa ir al encuentro de ellas, Patrona?

Hubo silencio. En la oscuridad, Otoño negó con la cabeza.

—El maleficio parece bien roto.

—No puedo estar segura de eso —la otra se pinchó el labio con la uña.

—Bueno, pues eso en lo que ellas aseguran al menos. Y sólo verlas juntas, ¿no es un indicio de que no hay peligro qué correr? —conforme hablaba, la voz no perdía la monotonía.

—¿Qué garantía tengo de eso? Debería estar agradecida de que no pueden sentirme Y no van a encontrarme mientras permanezca en este lugar —los faros pálidos que eran sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo.

—Pero… ¿Y si Eté realmente destruye la ciudad como lo había amenazado?

—No lo hará. Ella no destruiría algo que su hermana adora.

—Ella ha destruido muchas cosas, sin embargo. Me dijeron que sólo le bastaría con tocar el piso.

—Eso sería en tierra expuesta, y nos encontramos protegidos de concreto.

—¿Y qué hay del río?

Las luces grises se encendieron de nuevo.

-o-

Llegó la hora de los niños para volver a casa. Se despidieron de Jamie y de su amiga, siendo enviados de regreso con una recomendación —como haría cualquier joven responsable a cargo de un grupo de niños pequeños—, mientras la oscuridad se sentía acercarse.

Él dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo, buscando a su compañero espíritu. Quería averiguar si era posible que sólo con la mirada, pudiera transmitirle el deseo que sentía de que no se alejara de su lado a pesar de la presencia de la muchacha.

—Eso fue muy divertido —dijo ella, una vez estuvieron figuradamente a solas—. Hacía mucho que no jugaba a una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Jamie suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer sus párpados. Su ánimo parecía cansado en contraste con el de su compañera. Los círculos bajo sus ojos se vieron repentinamente acentuados con la luminosidad que decrecía, y a pesar de ello, su poco ánimo de abrir la boca o continuar con la conversación no fue completamente interceptado por la joven, que le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Los deberes te consumen, ¿no es así? —ella insistía en obtener su atención.

Él asintió un par de veces, llevándose las manos a la frente esforzándose por corresponder al gesto amable que le era ofrecido. La miró, y ella fue rápida en tomar la mano más cercana a su alcance y apresarla con la fuerza suficiente entre las suyas. Sentir la manera en la que el pulso de él se aceleraba la puso contenta.

—Eres muy bueno, Jamie. Tal vez no deberías sacrificarte sólo para salir a jugar con unos niños...

—Es mucho más que eso —respondió rápidamente—. Yo prometí… —desvió la mirada a todos sus alrededores, para comprobar que Jack estuviera cerca. No pudo verlo.

—¿Qué ibas a jugar con ellos todos los fines de semana nevados? —soltó una risita ligeramente cargada de burla—. Sólo son niños… ¿quién se va a ofender si faltas en alguna ocasión?

Jamie profirió una mueca. Sentía algo molesto y doloroso, en alguna parte del pecho que no podía localizar. Algo hacía falta. Y esa muchacha frente a él, que había comenzado a acercarse tan peligrosamente, no le permitía pensar al respecto con claridad. Pero, ¿hacia dónde había ido Jack? ¿Y por qué no le había avisado, antes de hacerlo? ¿Se habría ofendido acaso, porque él no le había explicado lo que estaba pasando, o porque le pidió a los niños que no pronunciaran su nombre? Sus emociones se encontraban divididas y se debatían, porque una parte de él estaba preocupada por el Espíritu de Invierno, y la otra quería permanecer ahí, junto a la chica. Y no sabía por qué.

Jack se había marchado con uno de los niños, que parecía especialmente triste de despedirse de él. Lo había convencido de acompañarlo hasta su casa, prometiéndole que vivía cerca y que la operación no llevaría más de un par de minutos; de modo que el espíritu accedió. Ya se encontraba en su camino de regreso a reencontrarse con su protegido, cuando recordó que él ya tenía compañía. Aun así, se determinó a observar de qué se trataba todo aquello. Levitó acercándose muy lentamente hacia ellos en cuanto los interceptó, para no ser visto por Jamie. Los escuchó que hablaban, y la manera en la que ella mencionó que no cumplir con su promesa no podía ser algo tan grave lo molestó un poco. Ella no le agradaba mucho, y no sabía por qué. De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué insistía ella en quedarse tanto tiempo ahí con Jamie después de que el juego ya se había acabado? Lo llegó a comprender casi dolorosamente, cuando observó a manera en la que ella se aproximaba a él y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Vio los ojos de su amigo abriéndose grandemente, y sus propias mejillas se sintieron cálidas por un instante. Se llevó los dedos a ellas. ¿Eso era un… sonrojo?

Había momentos en los que la conexión de Jack y de Jamie era tan fuerte, que incluso uno podía percibir lo que experimentaba el otro. Éste parecía ser uno de esos momentos. Ninguno de ellos se lo había cuestionado jamás, ni profesaba curiosidad al respecto. De modo que el Espíritu de Invierno pestañeó, y bajó a tierra recargándose de su cayado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa cosa que Jamie sentía? ¿Porqué de repente…?

Abrió los ojos.

—Jamie, volveré en cuanto pueda —anunció en voz alta, y provocó la reacción del muchacho. Se volvió casi furiosamente hacia él, y le preguntó con la mirada en dónde se había encontrado hasta ese momento. Jack sonrió—. Tengo algo qué hacer, ¿sí? ¡Hasta luego! ¡Viento!

Las Sílfides hicieron lo suyo entonces para llevarlo lejos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-o-

—¡Eté, Eté, detente! —La menor de las Cuatro Hermanas intentaba seguirle el paso a la patrona del verano haciendo uso del más chillón de sus tonos, de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus alas no parecían tener la misma energía que las de su hermana, que revoloteaban casi tan feroces que las Sílfides chismosas se mantenían bien alejadas de ella. La rubia permanecía con el ceño fruncido a medida que avanzaba, aparentemente sorda a los sonidos agudos de Prantöm y a los sonidos de queja de Salamandra, que no ocultaba lo harta que estaba del comportamiento infantil de la menor.

Muchos pensarían que Primavera era benévola, y dulce, y amable; y relacionarían eso con algo positivo. Para el Hada del Fuego, sin embargo, aquellas cualidades sumadas a la actitud infantil que estaba manejando justo en ese momento la hacían ver como un personaje plano y poco substancial que no merecía el poder que la naturaleza le había adjudicado. En todo el trayecto el Hada de cabellos castaños no había tomado prácticamente ninguna decisión de importancia, lo que contrastaba con la voluntad férrea de su propia patrona y le hacía dudar acerca de si jamás podría comportarse de manera servicial para con ella. Suspiraba poniendo los ojos en blanco casi a cada dos metros que pasaban, procurando no mantenerse tan alejada de Verano para que por equivocación no dejase su gasa rozar el suelo.

—¿Por qué no puede ser tan rápida? —inquirió casi en un susurro, creyendo que la rubia no la escucharía. Pero lo que pasaría a continuación le pondría la piel heleada —irónicamente—. La mirada dorada y furiosa se posó súbitamente sobre la suya.

—No la llames lenta —con aquello fue suficiente para que permaneciera la boca cerrada hasta que se le solicitase lo contrario, y para que la tercera les diera alcance.

Las alas de Primavera revoloteaban incesantes. Sus ojos demostraron que no comprendía a escena que se llevaba a cabo entre su hermana y su subordinada, pero no externó intenciones de involucrarse. En cambio, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y dio media vuelta, para observar la manea en la que el río fluía debajo.

—Tal vez… —sugirió lentamente—. Deberíamos retirarnos para dejar que nuestra hermana piense, si es que se encuentra aquí y quiere ocultarse. Tal vez… deberíamos volver luego e intentar buscarla de nuevo, quizá también podríamos buscar la forma de hacer que Neblina nos explique en dónde podríamos encontrarla si ya no frecuenta esta ciudad…

—No; ella está aquí, lo sé —respondió Eté con voz estridente—si no, ¿Por qué habría salido su subordinada a defenderla? Se está ocultando, y debe ser en alguna parte de este río. Si tan solo pudiera llamar su atención…

—Pero si puede hacerlo —sugirió Salamandra alejándose ligeramente, luego de que su patrona apartara su amenaza de ella al captar la atención de la otra—. Podría dejar caer su manto por esta vez y secar el río un poco…

—Ah; pero Eté no se atrevería a hacer algo así sólo por querer llamar la atención de Otöm, ¿No es así?

Verano profirió una mueca y plantó una expresión pensativa. Prantöm pestañeó incrédula.

—Hermana, pero si este río ha sido evidentemente secado con anterioridad… ¿No podría una nueva amenaza genuinamente dañarlo a él y a la vida que se resguarda dentro?

La mayor entornó los ojos como respuesta.

—Seguro Otöm aparece antes de que algo grave suceda —susurró de tal manera que sólo las sílfides pudieron oírla—. ¡No me importa! ¡Yo tengo un deseo y ese deseo será cumplido! ¡Yo quiero verla! —su cabello rubio, que se mantenía permanentemente flotando a su alrededor creando ondas pareció erizarse aun más entonces, y ella procedió a cerrar el puño—. ¿Escuchas eso, Otoño Hermana Mía? ¡Destruiré lo que queda de este precioso río tuyo que los torpes hombres se ocuparon de contaminar y encoger! ¡En dos segundos no quedará rastro alguno de vida en él, y ni siquiera las lágrimas que puedas acumular en un millar de años llorando por la realización de mi amenaza bastarán para volverlo a la vida! ¡Pruébame! ¡No sería la primera vez que lo hago!

Al instante en el que Verano terminaba de proferir aquellas palabras, el viento comenzó a arreciar fuertemente. Los ojos dorados se iluminaron.

—Ah, ¡Eso es lo que yo quería! —las alas de las dos Hermanas batieron furiosas de anticipación, mientras sus puños se cerraban.

Las sílfides se separaban, confusas sobre a quién servir. Como es ya sabido, los agentes causantes de los fenómenos naturales deben rendir incondicional obediencia a la patrona de turno, pero nunca habían estado expuestas al mano de tres de ellas a la vez. O al menos, no que ellas recordaran. De modo que se separaron en tres grupos iguales, mientras una neblina se esforzaba por materializarse entre tanto movimiento. Un mato gris apareció extendiéndose con furia sobre las tres amenazantes. Se escuchó un trueno cuando las nubes encima de sus cabezas se oscurecieron y comenzaron a acercarse entre ellas. En medio del manto enorme, que al tiempo comenzó a encogerse, surgió una figura de límites translúcidos. Era Neblina de nuevo.

Verano puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí de nuevo? ¿Presentando excusas? —indagó con furia. Los puños se ciñeron todavía más fuerte.

Los ojos vacíos de la figura se mantuvieron impenetrables, indiferentes detrás de su velo. Como esperando a que se tranquilizase antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. El Hada entendió la mano hacia la rubia, cerrada en un puño, y la abrió lentamente. Estaba vacía. La de la gasa ocre se sintió desfallecer de impaciencia.

—¡Argh! ¡No estoy para enigmas! —el aura brillante que contorneaba su cuerpo creció como una amenaza a punto de histeria. Sintió la mano fresca de su hermana sobre el hombro. Le dedicó una mirada.

—No, Eté, creo que te está diciendo que te calmes.

La rubia volvió la vista hasta la Dama Gris, y observó cómo repetía el gesto, con la misma apatía de antes. Como si aquello fuese tomando sentido en su cabeza, intentó repetirlo. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron. Sus manos, que se encontraban ya temblorosas, fueron relajándose dedo por dedo. Primavera, sin soltar la mano de su hombro, la contempló con gusto. Quiso alejarse una vez hubo terminado, pero no encontró voluntad de hacerlo. Estar cerca de su hermana se sentía como la cosa correcta. A su sonrisa, Neblina pareció contagiarse. Salamandra, a varios cuerpos en la lejanía, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa pequeña que a todos encantaba?

El gesto que marcaban los labios de la Dama Gris era una cosa tan sutil que apenas podía percibirse detrás del velo sobre su cara. Prantöm era suave y gentil, y eso le agradaba. Era un poco como su propia patrona, pero menos depresiva. Verano en cambio sacaba las peores emociones imaginables desde el fondo de sus pensamientos reprimidos, y eso la aterraba casi tanto como podía molestarla. No comprendía toda esa pasión, esa fuerza, ese ímpetu. Y ella no podía soportar la idea de no entender algo. Se desvaneció cuando vio su objetivo conseguido.

—¿Y ahora…?

En el agua debajo de ellas, aros comenzaron a formarse. Aros que se seguían uno de otro, simulando el paso de algún cuerpo. Gentil y suavemente, como la brisa, una nueva figura se dibujaba. Ésta era muy pálida, enmarcada de largos listones de cabello rojo.

—Otöm —soltó la menor en un suspiro, mientras sus alas revivían hiperactivas guiándola hasta ella.

La nueva Hada usaba también una figura femenina, y tenía los rasgos de la cara muy marcados. La mandíbula era cuadrada y los ojos pequeños, los labios delgados y las cejas poco nítidas. No llevaba ningún tipo de ropaje y justo como sus hermanas, el fin de sus extremidades eran casi transparentes.

—Prantöm —soltó con esa voz profunda y madura, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella desde su posición para recibirla. La sonrisa de la niña de los ojos verdes era muy grande y muy cálida. El pecho de ambas se fusionó en un abrazo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y si tienen algún comentario, sería dulce recibirlo.

Prometo que el próximo capítulo llegará antes de que se conpla un mes de haber publicado este;

¡Besos!


End file.
